prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda Collins (ancestor)
Miranda Collins was a character in the ABC Family drama, Ravenswood. Miranda was the maternal ancestor and doppelganger of Miranda Collins. She was portrayed by Nicole Anderson. Biography Miranda was born circa 1901 to her mother and a father. She grew up in Ravenswood and had a normal Edwardian era '''childhood where she developed a bond with Caleb. World War I came in 1917 to Ravenswood but still that didn't affect Miranda's romance with Caleb. They made plans to secretly elope and invited their friends to be witnesses for them however at their reception party The Curse took all of them as it's first five victims leaving the five souls trapped in their town unable to move on. Series '''Pretty Little Liars |-|Seasons 4= Grave New World Miranda's descendant and doppelganger, Miranda Collins, discovers her name and picture on a tombstone in Ravenswood Cemetary, buried next to a Caleb Rivers. Ravenswood |-|Season 1= Scared to Death In a box, Caleb and the rest of The Five find a letter from the original Caleb to the original Miranda, with Caleb professing his love to her. The letter is unfinished but seems to hint at a romance between the two. Along with the letter are old pictures, including one that of the same room that was in Caleb’s dream about Miranda’s house. While digging around, they find some old pictures, a matching wedding band from the one in Henry’s box, and some wedding vows from Miranda to Caleb. Miranda and Caleb were married by a ship captain, but they died from a boating accident with three of their friends later that day. Luke finds a letter from Thomas Rivers and Esther Collins, and it is revealed that they thought if they sacrificed themselves, they could bring Caleb and Miranda back. This leads the Five to believe that it worked, and that's why the new-Miranda and Caleb are alive and identical to their past selves. Among the pictures of Thomas and Esther, is one of Miranda in front of her old house. Appearances Pretty Little Liars (1/160) * Grave New World (Picture) Ravenswood (3/10) * Pilot (Mentioned and Picture) * Scared to Death (Flashback) * Revival (Flashback) Physical Appearance Miranda was a beautiful young girl in her late teens, with chin-length brown hair that was often pulled back, and round hazel eyes. She had a slender face with olive-colored skin and pale lips. She had a slim physique and often wore bright colored outfits. Personality Miranda, similar to that of her descendant, was kind and caring with a soft persona. She loved deeply and passionately and wasn't afraid to break the rules for love. Trivia * She shares her name, age, and physical appearance with her descendant, Miranda Collins. ** Both died due to drowning although present day Miranda flatlined in the hospital. * She died in a boating accident on her wedding day. ** She married Caleb in secret. Gallery Caleb_Miranda_A1.jpg|Miranda and Caleb Miranda_A1.jpg Miranda_A2.jpg Miranda_A3.jpg Miranda_A4.jpg Miranda_A5.jpg Miranda_A6.jpg Navigational Category:Season 1 (Ravenswood) Category:Characters (Ravenswood) Category:Minor Characters (Ravenswood) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:People living outside of Rosewood Category:Ravenswood